


Supermercado (ArgMex)

by DulceDeMiel



Series: evento promptaton [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Argentina, Evento Promptatón, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hetalia, LH, Latin Hetalia, M/M, aph, argenmex, argentina x mexico, argmex, hxh - Freeform, mexarg, mexico del norte, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceDeMiel/pseuds/DulceDeMiel
Summary: (Human AU) Un Martín tacaño y obsesionado por su dieta contra un Pedro goloso y tragón que quiere meter comida chatarra dentro del carrito del supermercado. Almendras vs chocolate ¿quién ganará?





	Supermercado (ArgMex)

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia y sus personajes son de Himaruya. Martín Hernández (Argentina), Manuel González (Chile), Sebastián Artigas (Uruguay) y Juan Pedro Sánchez (México del Norte) son de rowein . Daniel de Irala (Paraguay) es de makotohayama. Miguel Prado (Perú) es de kuraudia. Francisco Torres (Ecuador) es de neh_chan. Luciano Da Silva (Brasil) es de hina_teh_shitz. Julio Paz (Bolivia) es de kitsunekyubi44. Gregorio Duarte (Rep. Dominicana) es de know. René Ogé (Haití) es de karasuhimechan.

Martín entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz. Acerco más el pequeño trozo de hoja rosa que sostenía en manos, el papel le rozó la nariz y Martín cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la punta de la hoja se le metió en el ojo y este comenzó a lagrimear; dejó escapar un “¡Ay la concha de mi hermana!” mientras apartaba el maldito pedazo de papel y se refregaba el ojo con su mano libre.

—Pedro —le llamó en un chillido lastimero, alargando la última letra—, Pedro ¿me podés leer? No te entiendo la letra y no me puse los lentes de contacto… —dijo con pena, aunque se notaba lo caprichudo en su voz.

Martín entreabrió un poco su ojo no herido y logró ver la pequeña hoja rosa, arrancada de una libreta, y que tenía escrito la lista de compras en tinta negra. Vio las letras todas borrosas e distorsionadas y a pesar de que su ojo aún le dolía, se permitió sonreír un poco.

Martín sabía que estaba haciendo capricho.

Porque llevaban ya bastante tiempo siendo pareja y viviendo juntos, y porque antes de eso ya se conocían hace muchísimos años; Martín podía entender perfectamente la letra de Pedro. Quizás por tanta práctica o por el enamoramiento que le hacía ver todo las características de su amado como perfectas. O habían sido todos esos años de lanzarse papelitos en clases a escondidas del profesor (que, para mala suerte de Martín, si éste llegaba a descubrirlos y tomar el papelito con el que habían tenido una especie de chat, las únicas letras que se podían leer eran las que Martín había escrito… que casi siempre eran las más vergonzosas y comprometedoras). O había sido esa curiosidad e ilusión que llevó a un Martín adolescente a leer los borradores de las canciones que Pedro escribía y luego fingía sorpresa cuando días más tarde Pedro le pedía una opinión sobre su nueva canción. O habían sido esos apuntes apresurados que Martín tenía que entender durante los trabajos grupales de la universidad o cuando no asistía a clases y Pedro le pasaba foto de sus anotaciones.

Pedro estaba al tanto de que Martín entendía su letra y que probablemente era el único que podía hacerlo además de su madre. A pesar de poco legible e inentendible, la letra de Pedro era bonita. Las letras parecían garabatos confusos que a veces se salían de los renglones y otras tantas veces volaban por sobre este. Era una cursiva desprolija pero bonita. Todo lo contrario a la imprenta grande y clara de Martín, aunque ambas igual de desprolijas y apresuradas.

Martín bien sabía que la letra de Pedro no era el problema ni tampoco el hecho de que había olvidado ponerse sus lentes de contacto porque había tenido la inocente y egocéntrica idea de que iba a poder recordar la lista de compras sin la necesidad de releerla otra vez. No, ese no era el problema. Porque Martín tenía también lentes. Lentes de marco grueso y negro que solamente usaba cuando estaba en casa, en su estudio o recostado en la cama con su computadora o cuando leía un libro acurrucado en el sofá. Y los odiaba con todo su ser. Odiaba cómo el peso de estos le hacía doler el puente de su nariz y cómo le despeinaban cada vez que algunos cabellos se enredaban al quitarse los lentes para limpiar el vidrio. Y, aunque Pedro se pusiera rojito y se le quedara mirando en silencio cada vez que Martín se ponía los lentes y le decía que lucía adorable y que combinaba muy bonito con las pecas de sus mejillas, a Martín no le gustaba cómo le quedaban los lentes.

Tanto él como Pedro sabían perfectamente que Martín siempre cargaba en su bolso de mano el par de lentes. A Martín simplemente le daba vergüenza ponérselos en público.

Ese era su capricho y por ello quería que su prometido le hablara con voz infantil en un “Ow cariño, te dije que te pusieras los lentes de contacto” y le diera un beso en la mejilla, tomara la hoja con la lista de compras y la leyera en voz alta para él.

Eso sería lo que normalmente ocurriría o lo que al menos generalmente ocurría cuando Martín olvidaba sus lentes de contacto y se rehusaba a colocarse los lentes. Y el hecho de que habían pasado ya diez minutos y eso aún no ocurriera, hizo que su burbuja imaginaria se rompiera. Porque sólo podía significar una cosa…

—¡Pedro! —gritó, saliendo de su pequeña burbuja de niño enamorado y alzando la cabeza, ahora enfadado.

Martín empujó el carrito del supermercado con molestia y comenzó a buscar a su novio por los pasillos del supermercado. Con el ceño fruncido, las manos apretando el carrito que a penas y tenía unos cinco productos de los que debía comprar y soltando una maldición cada vez que las ruedas un poco oxidadas del carrito se trababan en las baldosas y hacían que el carrito diera un brinco y desordenara las cosas allí dentro… Martín se encamina hasta un pasillo en específico del supermercado.

La sección de dulces y chucherías.

—¡No, dejá eso! —chilló Martín apenas vio a su novio.

Pedro dio un respingo en su lugar, casi tirando una barra de chocolate que traía en manos (unas de las tantas golosinas y snacks que tenía, además de dos pan dulce, un par de bolsas de papas fritas y uh ¿un huevo de pascua? Oh, ¿estaba en oferta? Bueno, te lo permitimos).

Martín se apresuró en rodar el carrito hacia él y Pedro soltó un chillido asustado cuando la punta el carro le golpeó el estómago, aunque aprovechó para esconder una barra de chocolate debajo de la bolsa de harina integral que estaba dentro del carrito.

—¡Sólo uno, cariño!

—¡Nada de “cariño”, estúpido! —gruñó furioso, quitándole toda la comida grasosa y llena de calorías. Oh no, calorías. La perdición de Martín ahora que ya no podía costearse las clases de gimnasia—. ¡No vamos a comprar toda esta basura!

—¡¿Por qué eres así?! —lloriqueó.

—¡Nada de esto alimenta, solamente es grasa que engorda! —le regañó mientras devolvía cada paquete a su lugar. En el proceso, alcanzó a ver un estante que tenía grandes carteles amarillos, en los cuales con letras rojas y grandes decía “Oferta”. Martín sonrió, tomó un par de paquetes y los tiró dentro del carrito. Pedro sólo observó el contenido con asco—. Tomá, comé almendras cuando tengas hambre. Son más sanas y… están en rebaja que es lo más importante.

—¡No tengo hambre de almendras! ¡Tengo hambre de chocolate!

—¡El problema es que ese “hambre de chocolate” lo tenés unas tres veces al día, Pedro! ¡Es un permitido por semana!

—No quiero hacer tu dieta —balbuceó bajito, haciendo un pucherito con su labio inferior y agachando la cabeza con desgano. Con el mayor disimulo que pudo, se colocó adelante del carro, tapando la esquina izquierda de este con su chaqueta de cuero, y metió dentro del carrito una bolsita de gominolas con forma de ositos.

—Cuando te vuelvas un cantante millonario y seas mi sugar daddy, ahí vas a poder elegir qué comida entra a la casa. Pero mientras tanto, oh, ¿quién gana más? Ah, sí. Yo. Mi dinero, mi elección. Y elijo que haremos la maldita dieta.

Martín terminó de acomodar las bolsas de comida chatarra en sus respectivos lugares y se giró hacia su pareja. Soltó un largo suspiro al verlo con las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda y la cabeza gacha, viéndole de reojo con ojitos de cachorro abandonado. Y es que Martín era muy débil a las rabietas de Pedro y a Pedro en general, pero la crisis económica estaba pegando fuerte últimamente en la Argentina. Y el sueldo de ambos no alcanzaba para gastar más de lo necesario.

Eso incluía, reducir los gastos de: a) hobbies (el gimnasio para Martín y las clases de piano para Pedro), b) la cantidad de ropa y artículos de belleza que se compraban al mes (uh, aquí sólo sufría Martín. Pedro aún se sentía cómodo en la vieja chaqueta de cuero que venía usando desde los dieciocho y que a día de hoy todavía seguía diciendo que lo hacía lucir como un “macho depredador”), c) la cantidad de veces que mandaban a arreglar la guitarra (porque Pedro era torpe y algo bruto, y las cuerdas se rompían muy seguido. Aquí, Pedro literalmente lloraba) y, claro, d) la cantidad de gustos que se daban con la comida. Eran menos salidas a comer y más comidas caceras, eran menos asados y menos bolsas de comida chatarra, era buscar las rebajas en el supermercado y correr cada vez que había un descuento especial (Oh dios, Martín casi se murió con el descuento del 50%, literalmente llenó la nevera y la alacena de comida luego de ese día).

Y por eso, aunque le dolía ver la carita de tristeza (fingida, pero efectiva) de Pedro, se acercó a él y le quitó el carrito de las manos, dándole la lista de compras en su lugar.

—No, el carrito lo llevo yo —dijo, mirándole con advertencia.

—Eres malo —acusó Pedro.

—Re malo —Sonrió—. Léeme lo que falta. Leche, huevos, harina y aceite ya agarré… mmh agua agarré un pack de seis porque había promoción y… —murmuró mientras revisaba el carrito. Pedro comenzaba a ponerse nervioso—, y ¿chocolate…? Yo no… —detuvo sus palabras de golpe, lentamente girándose hacia su novio con el chocolate en manos. Pedro se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con nervios y fingida inocencia. Martín simplemente suspiró y dejó el chocolate en el estante junto a los demás antes de continuar caminando con el carrito, saliendo del pasillo de dulces. Pedro le siguió al instante, caminando cerca del carrito para planear su próxima estrategia. 

—¿Podemos al menos llevar coca en vez de agua? De seguro también hay promoción.

—No. La coca engorda y da gases. Eso no se discute. Ahora lee.

El castaño soltó un largo bufido y alzó la hoja de papel para poder leer.

—Un kilo de pan francés, medio kilo de carne de res, queso… —leyo despacio, mirando de reojo cómo Martín se detenía en la sección de lácteos del supermercado. Hizo una mueca de reproche cuando Martín coge el queso dietético pero no dice nada, ya encontrará la forma de colar un queso cheddar y algo de muzzarella—, yogurt, galletas de arroz, tomat- ¡ay no, ¿también yogurt dietético?! —chilló exaltado cuando su novio tomaba unos potecitos de yogurt “Ser”.

—Sí, pero son para mí —aclaró con calma, inclinándose sobre la gran nevera para tomar dos potecitos de flan—. Estos son para vos…

Pedro cerró la boca. Las mejillas se le colorearon de un tenue rosado y desvió la mirada. Se sentía un poco culpable de que, a pesar de estar llevando una dieta restrictiva y de estar preocupado por llegar a fin de mes, Martín también pensaba en complacerlo. Y él pensaba en colocar cosas caras en el carrito a sus espaldas…

Sólo por eso, no va a meter el queso cheddar (que sabía era el más caro) y escondería solamente la muzzarella. Pero su empatía no llegaría más lejos que eso porque su hambre era mayor.

—Sis in glitin, tini que dijar di comir tinti —Pedro repetía las palabras de su pareja en un tono de voz agudo y burlesco (bastante infantil de su parte pero, oh vamos, Pedro nunca había sido maduro)—. Se va a quedar sin culo con tanta dieta y después va a querer comprar vitaminas el menso.

Pedro mascullaba insultos por lo bajo mientras caminaba solito por los pasillos del supermercado, con una canasta de plástico roja en sus manos y el ceño fruncido, mantenía la cabeza gacha y arrastraba los pies con cansancio.

—Andá a la verdulería, Pedro —repitió, con un muy forzado y exagerado acento argentino—. Comprá tomate, lechuga, zanahoria y cebolla que haré ensalada para cenar, Pedro. No escondás golosinas entre las verduras porque las voy a encontrar, Pedro. Y no me mirés así, Pedro. Ya estás grande para estas cosas, Pedro. Si no cambiás esa cara de culo entonces comprá también un pepino grande porque ya no te voy a atender, Pedro.

El mexicano se detuvo de golpe. Su voz gruñona y caprichosa dejó de hacer eco en el pasillo de pastas del gran supermercado. Y es que el supermercado donde estaban era bastante grande y… acababa de perderse. No lo juzguen, no es que tuviera mala memoria o algo así. Era sólo que, cada sábado o lunes que él y Martín iban juntos a hacer las compras (porque las compras se hacían entre los dos o entonces no se hacían), Pedro no prestaba atención de dónde estaba. Era una persona despistada ya de por sí y, además, en el supermercado se quedaba (literalmente) embobado mirando las golosinas y los panes y… toda la comida, en realidad. Y si no estaba mirando la comida entonces estaba mirando cómo Martín leía con el ceño fruncido la tabla nutricional de los paquetes de galletitas y Pedro pensaba que Martín se veía adorable a pesar de sus dietas estúpidas.

Era Martín quien siempre le tomaba de la mano o del brazo y lo guiaba por los pasillos del supermercado. Y, también, era Martín quien conocía esos enormes supermercados a los que solían ir. “Supers grandes, descuentos grandes” solía decir el rubio y al principio Pedro creía que era una broma. Pero jaja, no. No lo era.

El supermercado de esta semana tenía tres pisos y lo único que Pedro sabía era que estaba en el tercero y que la verdulería debería estar también en el tercer piso, sólo que no sabía exactamente dónde…

Pedro alzó la cabeza, dejando de mirar los paquetes de pastas de los estantes y fijándose en lo que había a su derecha. Pasillos largos, estantes más altos que él y que no le permitían ver lo que había del otro lado, baldosas blancas perfectamente limpias y… nadie. No había nadie en ese pasillo y aunque en el fondo parecía haber una salida que daba hacia ¿la carnicería? ¿la pescadería? Pedro no la sabía ni tampoco le importaba saber, no iba a caminar hasta allá para perderse más de lo que ya estaba. Se volteó hacia la izquierda, ahora ya desesperándose un poco, y se encontró con lo mismo: más pasillos vacíos y con estanterías llenas.

El castaño tragó saliva, comenzando a considerar la posibilidad de estar dentro de uno de esos sueños raros donde tocinos gigantes lo perseguían en la oscuridad mientras Pedro corría hacia la única luz del lugar. Solamente para encontrarse con un trono hecho de hamburguesas y, sentado en la cima de este, había un rubio despeinado con lentes y bebiendo un enorme vaso de gaseosa con popote, haciendo un insoportable ruido porque ya se había agotado la bebida dentro pero Alfred seguía insistiendo. Ah ¿no había dicho que era Aldred? Bueno, ahora ya lo saben: Pedro tiene pesadillas con él. “¡Matadlo!” gritaba Alfred con un muy mal acento español y los tocinos acorralaban a Pedro. De la nada un Martín siempre aparecía en el sueño y derrotaba a los tocinos usando su nariz como espada (que en los sueños de Pedro solía ser mucho más larga que en la realidad).

Oh no, esperen. No se suponía que ustedes supieran de las pesadillas bizarras, gays y ridículamente cómicas de Pedro.

Uh. Perdón, Pedro.

—¡Martín! —lloriqueó el mexicano, comenzando a correr desesperado por los pasillos del supermercado. De verdad creía en la posibilidad de estar en una pesadilla, ¡hasta casi podía escuchar los pasos de los tocinos gigantes detrás suyo!—. ¡Martín, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Gordito, vuelve! ¡Prometo comer las almendras…!

Pedro se detuvo, otra vez, cuando llegó a un pasillo en específico y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en una pesadilla y que en realidad estaba en el paraíso.

Neveras llenas y repletas a reventar de cervezas, cerveza, cerveza y solamente cerveza.

—¿Y esta rosa? —balbuceó Pedro, con los ojitos brillando de emoción antes de correr hacia las neveras y literalmente tirar todas las latas dentro de su canasta.

Martín empujó el carrito con algo de dificultad, teniendo que hacer fuerza con sus brazos ya para entonces cansados. Y es que el carrito estaba demasiado lleno, probablemente por la cantidad de paquetes de polenta y lentejas que había metido dentro porque había un descuento muy grande y Martín era débil a los descuentos y a las cosas grandes. Ahí, intentando encontrar el pasillo de las especias y preguntándose si debería usar un segundo carrito, Martín lloriqueó el ya no ser tan fuerte como cuando iba regularmente al gimnasio.

—Macri gato —maldijo a los segundos después en un murmullo enojado y bajito.

Y casi automáticamente, como si el presidente se hubiera ofendido por el ataque y hubiera querido darle de su propia medicina, los ojos color esmeralda se detuvieron en un producto en específico que estaba sobre un estante y Martín se apresuó en tomarlo en sus manos. Sus ojos literalmente brillaron y una sonrisa tonta y un poco exagerada se formó en sus labios al leer el nombre del producto y su slogan “Porque vos lo vales”. ¡Lo había visto en la publicidad! ¡Era el nuevo producto de Pantenne que hace tanto quería!

—Yo lo valgo —susurró para sí y lentamente alzó la cabeza para revisar que Pedro no estuviera cerca.

Y luego escondió unas cuatro botellitas debajo de las lentejas. Crema de peinar, jabón para prevenir granos, crema para arrugas y crema hidratante para piel seca (porque Martín tiene piel seca pero dios mío, jamás se lo mencionen, por favor).

Sabía que había caído bajo. Regañando a Pedro por querer meter cosas de más en el carrito y él ahí, colando productos de belleza caros porque si no podía mantener su figura al menos quería mantener su pelo y su piel bonitos (que en realidad estaban bonitos así y Pedro se lo decía seguido, pero Martín siempre será Martín).

—¡Gordito! —Escuchó un gritito alegre que lo llamaba y Martín literalmente dio un brinco en su lugar.

—Pedro… —balbuceó, volteándose para recibir a su pareja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya compré las frutas y verduras de la lista… —anunció el mexicano, caminando hacia Martín con una lentitud sospecha pero que Martín no notó por estar demasiado ocupado en revisar que las lentejas cumplieran su función y que los productos de belleza no se alcanzaran a ver.

Pedro le extendió las bolsas a Martín y éste se apresuró en colocarlas dentro del carrito con nervios. En otro momento (unos diez minutos atrás, probablemente) hubiera revisado que Pedro no haya escondido golosinas entre las bolsas de plástico de la verdulería, pero ya se sentía bastante culpable de lo que había hecho y, aunque sabía con certeza que mínimo una barra de chocolate estaría ahí escondida, no iba a revisar las bolsas y simplemente dejaría a su novio ser feliz.

Y Pedro borró la sonrisa de su rostro y comenzó a sudar. Porque realmente esperaba que Martín revisara las bolsas y por ello había escondido las latas de cerveza en su chaqueta en vez de en las bolsas.

Oh no.

—Amor —le llamó Martín con una sonrisa amable y empleando un tono de voz dulzón y meloso, ese que siempre usaba cuando ambos se acurrucaban en la cama en una noche de invierno y se hacían mimos y se decían “te amo” antes de caer dormidos en los brazos contrarios—, mirá. Tenías razón, sí había promoción para la Coca-Cola, así que uhm… llevé un pack también, serán para vos. Y decidí cambiar las almendras por esto que encontré, mirá, son uhm… —Tomó del carrito un par de paquetes violeta—, son almendras bañadas en chocolate. Supongo que son un intermedio para ambos ¿no? Vos soportarías la almendra y yo el chocolate… Y, eh, te compré un par de papitas picantes, de esas que te gustan…

El rostro de Pedro ardía.

OH NO.

—Martín… —balbuceó.

Martín dejó escapar un largo suspiro y por fin se animó a ver a su novio. Se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos.

—Gordito, ¿hacemos las paces? —Y le sonrió. Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas radiantes y cariñosas, un poco tímidas pero sinceras, esas sonrisas que mataban a Pedro.

OH NoOooOooO.

LA CULPA.

—Oh, Martín —dijo en un susurro bastante bajo y por fin le correspondió al agarre en sus manos—. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta contigo, sé que tú también tienes tus gustos diferentes y no tienes por qué comer lo mismo que yo y…

—Ya no peleemos por estas tonterías ¿dale?

Pedro asintió casi al instante, despacito y sonriéndole también. Y esa sonrisa también mató a Martín, porque las sonrisas de Pedro en público eran nerviosas y disimuladas, pequeñas y temerosas. Pero esta sonrisa era de esas sonrisas dulces y suaves que sólo veía cuando ambos estaban solos y ninguno de los dos sentía ojos ajenos sobre sí.

—Encontraremos la forma para que ambos estemos conformes con la comida —dijo luego.

—Trato.

Martín subió uno de sus brazos y rodeo el brazo de Pedro con éste, comenzando a empujar el carrito con su brazo libre (y con ayuda de su pie, tampoco era tan fuerte). Y ahí Pedro comenzó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

—Vamos a la caja, ya agarré todo —le explicó Martín porque sintió los ligeros temblores de su pareja—. No estés nervioso, sé que pusiste algunas golosinas por ahí. Las compraremos también.

No, Martín. No seas tan amable con él que le haces sentir demasiada culpa.

—P-Pero… —murmuraba nervioso mientras era arrastrado a la caja registradora en la cual, para su desgracia, no había cola. Martín detuvo el carrito y comenzó a sacar producto por producto, colocando cada uno en la cinta. La chica con expresión cansada y aburrida que atendía, tomaba cada producto para ver su precio. Y conforme quedaban menos productos en el carrito, Pedro comenzaba a hiperventilar—. Martín, espera, tengo que decirte algo, yo…

—Shh, está bien, bebé —murmuró meloso, aún concentrado en todos los productos que tomaba y colocaba en la caja, para luego agacharse y repetir el proceso. Pensó que quizás eso le serviría de ejercicio suficiente para mantener un poco la fuerza en los brazos—. ¿Por qué no vas poniendo los productos en las bolsas así los llevamos, gordito? Yo me encargo de esto.

Pedro tembló.

—N-No, yo, ah, no creo sea buena idea…

Martín dejó escapar una suave risita y empujó a su novio al otro extremo de la caja. Pedro ni siquiera hizo a tiempo a reaccionar cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar y la chica de la caja alzó la mirada para verle. Pedro levantó ambos brazos asustado, todas las latas de cerveza escondidas en su chaqueta de cuero cayeron al suelo y se desparramó todo el contenido por el suelo.

—¡Iba a pagarlas, lo prometo…! —chilló. La empleada continuó masticando su goma de mascar con calma mientras llamaba a servicio de limpieza para que arreglara todo el desastre que Pedro había dejado.

Pedro miró a su novio. Martín le miraba con expresión seria y monótona, casi sin emociones. De no ser porque sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla aterradora entre decepción y furia y un “Ya vas a ver cuando lleguemos a casa” que Pedro puede jurar que le asustaba menos verlo en ojos de su madre.

—Señor —le llamó la chica, señalando con la cabeza las únicos productos que quedaban en el carrito—, ¿también va a comprar esos?

Pedro arqueó una ceja y estiró su cuello para alcanzar a ver. Martín comenzó a reír nervioso e intentó tapar el carrito con su cuerpo pero Pedro alcanzó a ver los productos de belleza que estaban allí. Ahora los ojos de Martín reflejaban nerviosismo y pena, una pizca de inocencia y arrepentimiento muy probablemente fingidos, y ahora era Pedro quien tenía el enojo en sus ojos chocolate.

Y luego ambos se preguntaban por qué no les sobraba dinero para comprar dildos nuevos.

Pero Pedro había comprado el pepino grande, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

EXTRA

Dos meses más tarde. Viernes por la noche. Las calles iluminadas de la capital de Buenos Aires estaban repletas de gritos eufóricos, bocinas ensordecedoras y de bebidas alcohólicas producto de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos que festejaban el comienzo del fin de semana y se encaminaban hacia alguna discoteca o fiesta.

Y por supuesto que Martín y Pedro no estaban entre ese grupo. No porque no disfrutaran de esas fiestas descontroladas en casa de Luciano (y es que esas fiestas siempre se hacían en casa de Luciano porque sí, porque era negro), donde Sebastián era quien conseguía la mariguana, René los alucinógenos caseros (o al menos eso decía que era), Julio y Manuel el alcohol y Daniel los condones. Gregorio traía a los invitados, y Miguel y Francisco traían… animales, nadie sabía por qué pero cuando todos despertaban en la mañana siguiente extrañamente siempre estaban rodeados de llamas o tortugas. Y siempre terminaba de misma forma para Martín y Pedro: alguno de los dos o ambos despertaban en el baño o en la mesa de la cocina con la ropa llena de vómito, o, si optaban por la mariguana en vez del alcohol y por ende no vomitaban, despertaban en una habitación. Los dos desnudos y con dolor de culo.

Pero había un buen motivo por el cual no estaban camino a una fiesta de esa clase. Primero porque esas fiestas se hacían cada dos o tres meses (porque literalmente la casa quedaba destruida y los cuerpos de todos ellos también luego del desastre que armaban), y, segundo, porque Martín y Pedro estaban en el supermercado, realizando las compras semanales.

El supermercado que habían escogido en esa ocasión no era tan grande como a los que normalmente acudían, este era un poco más pequeño a pedido de Pedro. Consistía en un local ubicado entre las tiendas de ropa y farmacias, pintoresco e iluminado, sin estacionamiento y con dos pisos: la planta baja con estantes llenos de paquetes y latas y una gran nevera donde se hallaban los lácteos y la carne, y el segundo piso donde estaban ubicada la verdulería, la pescadería y la panadería junto a unos pocos pasillos con más comida enlatada y botellas. En este último es donde el peculiar par de egocéntricos (uh cada uno a su manera) se encontraban.

Martín sostenía el carrito y Pedro cargaba una canasta. Ambos estaban quietos, parados frente a un estante repleto de bolsas de pasta, debatiéndose qué tipo de fideos llevar para cenar esa noche. En realidad, fingiendo debatirse entre qué fideos llevar, porque ya hace rato habían decidido que esa semana no comerían pasta. ¡Pero no saquen conclusiones precipitadas! Tenían un buen motivo para estar mirando una bolsa de fideos con tan exagerado interés, haciendo una pose pensativa, Martín con una mano en su barbilla y Pedro con ambos brazos sobre su cadera y el entrecejo fruncido por la “concentración”, los dos imbéciles soltando uno que otro “Oh, sí, sí, toda la razón” pronunciado en un tono tan serio que cualquiera que no supiera estaban hablando de fideos creería se trataba de algo importante.

Y el motivo era que estaban esperando a que la abuelita que llevaba bastón y una canasta llena de pan por fin llegara a la escalera eléctrica y se marchase de una vez. Porque la señora era demasiado lenta (al menos demasiado lenta para la pobre y minúscula paciencia que Martín y Pedro podían llegar a tener). Y porque la señora era la única cliente que estaba en el en el segundo piso además de ellos.

Eventualmente la señora llegó. Su bastón dejó de arrastrarse por el suelo y sus zapatos de tacón dejaron de hacer eco por el lugar. Martín y Pedro esperaron unos segundos en silencio hasta ya no ver la cabellera blanca recogida en un rodete.

Y luego Pedro se volteó hacia Martín. Con una sonrisa cómplice y sus ojos brillando de pura emoción. Martín se volteó hacia él a los pocos segundos después y le devolvió la sonrisa, enseñando los dientes y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo con malicia. Los dos mirándose traviesos.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaban a punto de robar algo, o de ponerse a coger en el medio de los pasillos o que comenzarían a traficarse droga. Pero no.

—¡Ahora! —chilló Martín. La risita histérica y ruidosa de Pedro fue lo siguiente que resonó por los pasillos ya vacíos del supermercado.

Y al poco rato la tranquilidad y paz que inundaba el segundo piso del supermercado se vio interrumpida por el molesto ruido de las ruedas del carrito chirriar contra el piso pulido y los metales del carrito chocar entre sí cada vez que cruzaban una baldosa, junto a fuertes carcajadas y gritos dignos de dos niños de cinco años.

Pero no, todo ese alboroto era obra de dos hombres maduros de más de veintiocho años.

Pedro se había metido dentro del carrito. Se había sostenido de los hombros de Martín y había dado un brinco para meterse dentro, había apegado sus rodillas a su pecho y apoyado su culo y sus pies sobre las rejas de metal del carrito. Y Martín, riendo malévolo, había comenzado a empujar este.

—¡Más rápido! —gritó Pedro, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Agarrá el orégano! —ordenó con la misma emoción que su novio. Dejó escapar una risotada triunfal cuando Pedro logró tomar un paquete de orégano aún con el carrito en movimiento, sin lastimarse la mano ni tirar la estantería abajo—. ¡Esaaaaaaa, buena! —le festejó con euforia, quizás con mucha más euforia que con la que gritaba los goles de su selección.

—¡Te amo! —chilló Pedro, girando un poco la cabeza y viendo a Martín por el rabillo del ojo. Vio cómo la velocidad del carrito disminuía un poco luego de haber pronunciado aquellas dos palabras y cómo el rostro de Martín pasó de ser una expresión exaltada y divertida a una calmada y enternecida, cómo su boca se cerró para formar una sonrisa dulce y boba. Y cómo Martín agachaba un poco la cabeza para verle con ojos reflejando ese eterno amor que más de una vez había confesado sentía por Pedro.

—Te amo, Pedro —le contestó después. Y Pedro suspiró como idiota y se puso bastante colorado. 

Y el carrito se estrelló contra las canastas de pan.

Escenas literalmente eliminadas:

“Al lado del rubio, estaba Matthew, con una correa en el cuello y mirando enfadado a su hermano quien era el que sostenía la correa. Y junto detrás a Alfred estaba Francis y Arthur discutiendo. “Fallamos como padres”, decía uno y el otro insistía en que aún había solución.”

“…pero luego de que su novio lo arrastró una y otra vez a esos supermercados que tenían tres pisos y estacionamiento, Pedro empezó a tomárselo en serio (y por en serio me refiero a que Pedro le sugirió a su novio aprovechar el estacionamiento para ir al supermercado en su moto y Martín le jaló del pelo como única respuesta).”

**Author's Note:**

> Pd: Pedro se lastimó un poco con el choque del carrito y Martín le puso dos banditas con corazones en su codo y le dio un besito para que sanara<3
> 
> Pd2: me gusta mucho la idea de un Martín con lentes, perdón


End file.
